


Better Than Reality

by ZombieliciousXIII



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Threesome - F/F/M, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd always been a fan of music and the bands that made them, but never in your wildest dreams did you think you'd end up in bed with not one but two of them...then again, when has reality not been anything more than perception?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pixiewayro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiewayro/gifts).



> Warning: Threesome (M/F/F)

****You walked around the venue, your utility belt loosely around your hips, making sure to check your phone for any updates on the band's performance timings or if any of the bands needed help setting up their equipment – but you knew they only really called on you if they needed food or drinks. Your official title was 'venue assistant manager'but you knew that was simply the glorified term for 'maid', however, you didn't mind because it was a chance at your dream job, sure you were just an intern but you were given such an important role so how could you complain?

" **(Y/N) where are you?** " a deep voice called out through your walkie-talkie, quickly pulling the device off your belt you answered.

"I'm backstage at the Chaos Stage; Used said they wanted water-"

" **How long will you take?** " the voice interrupted.

"I'm done, no one needed anything else so I was about to help Bert stretch." You replied quickly, looking over at Bert McCracken who smirked at you, you immediately felt your cheeks heat up and averted you gaze.

You heard a chuckle come from the walkie-talkie.

" **Forget Bert, he's a total flirt. I need you at the My Chem bus, so get your ass over here, ASAP!** "

"Yes Sir!" You squeaked, putting the device back in its rightful place.

"Aw come on forget Pete, don't you want the crowd to have a good show?" Bert pouted, subtly trying to guilt trip you but you played it off with a sly grin.

"Oh please Bert, we all know you can't put on a bad show."

The singer laughed.

"Ah you know me too well (Y/N)!" The two of you laughed for a moment.

" **(Y/N)! Move your ass!** " Pete yelled through the talkie and you jumped before scampering off, the sound of Bert's hysterical laughter briefly followed as you ran before fading off in the distance.

**—————————————-**

  
"I'm here!" you huffed, one hand on your knee while you hunched over to catch your breath and the other against the door frame off the large vehicle.

"Ah!" Pete began, turning around to see you and you could tell straight away he was trying not to laugh at your frazzled appearance. "(Y/N) I assume you know who these people are?" your boss asked, gesturing to the two bands sat around with each other;Mindless Self Indulgence and My Chemical Romance.

' _Of course I fucking do! They both are amazing and have huge followings!_ ' your mind frantically replied as your inner fangirl freaked out, but you knew being the respectable twenty year-old you were you had to be professional.

"Yeah," you nodded, standing up straight. "You guys are awesome," you commented calmly with a smile – one that you hoped didn't make you seem crazy.

"Good," the older blonde smiled before turning back towards the bands. "Sense you guys just arrived today you should know that (Y/N) will take care of any and all your needs, you just gotta ask." The beefy man announced, looking over to you once again before adding.

"Right (Y/N)?"

"Right!" you replied enthusiastically.

"Thanks!" Jimmy laughed. "I like her!"

"You like everyone Jimmy," Lyn-Z chuckled, shaking her head and that's when you noticed it.

The raven-haired bassist was sitting right beside Gerard Way – the lead singer of _My Chemical Romance_ , but what made your eyes widen was that his arm was around her waist and there was little-to-no room in between the two young adults. It was rumored that they were seeing each other but you never believed rumors, however, now seeing the drunk and back-bender far too close for normal people's comfort you couldn't help but begin to consider the rumor as some-kind of truth. You felt the jealousy lick at your chest, in no way was it directed as hate towards the raven-haired singer, not at all...you just wished it was you in his place. You weren't gay, but to say you played comfortably for both teams would accurately describe your sexuality. Besides it would be a down right lie if you even refuted the fact that Lyn-Z Ballato wasn't attractive, which you knew was something you couldn't say with confidence if your wet dreams were anything to go by – and if you were being perfectly honest the other nights when you didn't dream about a certain bassist, you've had a few flings with the singer that day sat her side. All in your dirty little mind of course. Your watch beeped pulling you out of your thoughts and reminded you that it was time to escort Sum 41 onto stage; you walked over to Pete, who was chatting with Frank Iero, and patted his shoulder.

"Hey Pete I gotta go get Sum onto stage, do you need anything else?"

"Um not that I can think-" Pete began but was cut off.

"Actually, (Y/N) could I have you number?" Lyn-Z asked, grinning at you from her seat. "Y'know, in case I need anything?"

"Oh, of course!" You rushed out; pulling out a pen and paper before writing you contact digits down. "Here you go," You said, walking over and handing the sheet to the red-lipped woman.

"Thanks," She grinned, her mischievous eyes never leaving yours and it was a chuckle that got you to look over to the source; Gerard, who was smirking up at you before looking you over.

"Shouldn't you be going somewhere, Sugar?" the singer chuckled, his hazel eyes meeting yours once again.

"O-Oh yeah...." You quietly stuttered, turning around and walking away.

Suddenly your black shorts, felt a little too short, the white tank top you wore because of the summer heat felt a little too tight under your oversized grey zip-up hoodie. However, you couldn't deny that you enjoyed the squirmy feeling within your stomach.

"Gerard, stop teasing the poor girl!" Lyn-Z giggled, playfully smacking the man's chest – or that's what you assumed given the muffled smacking sound, which was the last you heard before running off once again.

**———————————————-**   
**(~*Later That Week*~)**

Bert's hand collided with yours in a high-five as the two of you laughed, the first week of the tour was a success and everyone had a day off before it was time to get back on the road and rocking out in front of hundreds - if not thousands – of people once again. It was about two hours into the festivities and you were pretty tipsy but not anywhere near being unable to make your own decisions, with that thought in mind you did another shot with the singer knowing you could handle your liquor.

"So (Y/N) how was your first week?" Bert slurred, chuckling before cracking open another beer for the two of you.

"Good!" You giggled, taking a drink out of the brown bottle. "I actually-" you began but were suddenly cut off; your phone began to ring.

Picking it up you looked at the familiar number and chuckled before answering.

"One sec Birdy," you teased the singer – who you both considered as each other's friend, walking away slightly before speaking "Y'ello?" You said in a sing-song voice into the device, hearing a giggle on the other end.

" **Well someone's having fun.** " The voice chuckled, making your cheeks heat up.

"Hey Lyn-Z," You greeted with a smile, since the MCR and MSI joined the tour you and the beautiful bassist have been hanging out nearly non-stop – along with Gerard most times.

It was then you noticed it, they weren't at the party. You did a quick scan of all the people at the gathering and confirmed the thought, which was strange because Gerard and Lyn-Z were always down for a drink.

"Where are you guys?" You asked, taking a drink of your beer.

" **S-SHIT!** " You heard Lyn-Z suddenly yelp.

"Lyn-Z you okay?" you asked, worry lacing your words.

" **Y-Yeah...** " she answered in a breathy voice. " **S-Sorry, I, uh, stubbed my toe**."

"Okay?" You said confused, feeling slightly embarrassed as the noises on the other end sounded oddly like moans but you brushed the thought away, blaming you drunken mind on the misconception.

" **What...what are you doing right n-now?** " Lyn-Z asked, her voice continuing to sound a bit off.

"Bert and I were just drinking," you reply, looking back over to the singer who tipped his drink towards you before winking and taking a swig, you giggled and did the same – without the suggestive wink.

" **It s-seems like you're b-busy, I'd hate to...to be the one to ruin your fun...f-forget I called and have a...a fun night,** " the bassist said, however, you could not only hear the slight disappointment in her voice but as well as the other voice in the background - one you couldn't identify.

"No!" you blurted, rushing your next the entrance out before she could end the call. "No, it's alright! What do you need? Are you sure you're okay?"

" **Oh,** " she began, sounding pleased. " **I...shit...was h-hoping you could come to the MCR bus? I n-need help with...with something...** "

She trailed off, you could have sworn you heard a chuckle in the distance followed by a strangled groan, shaking your head you began to think you pent up sexual frustration was finally getting the better of you. Taking her silence a conformation, you nodded – even though she wasn't able to see it.

"I'll be there in two minutes," you replied.

" **S-See you then, Babe-** " Lyn-Z began but the call was abruptly ended.

You stared down at the phone confused, the small information she gave you suddenly sinking in...why would she need help on the MCR bus? Your eyes widened slightly as you internally prayed she wasn't hammered and planned on stealing shit off their bus. However, that didn't make sense as she didn't sound drunk at all, maybe just a little tipsy. You raked you mind for what she might have needed you there for when a voice suddenly broke you from your thoughts, whipping around you looked up at non-other than Bert McCracken.

"Everything cool (Y/N)?" The sound of your friend's brought you back to the reality of agreeing to go see Lyn-Z and you couldn't exactly back out now.

"Yeah, sorry I gotta go," you replied, putting you phone back into your pocket. "Lyn-Z needs something."

With a quick hug you walked through the clutter of busses and vans until you reached the familiar large black bus that belong to none other than My Chemical Romance, making your way over to the door of the bus you hesitated for a moment. What if Lyn-Z really wasstealing something? You remembered seeing Frank, Mikey, and Jimmy at the party, so no doubt the rest of the band would be there getting shit-faced too, however, why would she need to steal anything? And where was Gerard? The dots didn't connect in your head, however, before you could make another guess as to why you had been called upon the bus you heard a loud crash. The noise made you jump and cuss, knocking on the door you pulled it open.

"I-I'm coming in!" you announced before running onto the bus.

Suddenly your nerve gone once you faced a black partition curtain and felt like your heart was about to leap right out of your mouth, what if Lyn-Z really was stealing? You could very well be a part of the crime, or worse, what if she was playing a prank on the band? You knew just how crazy these musicians could get and how far they'd go regarding getting back through pranks, and if Pete's stories about past 'prank wars' were anything to go by you doubted you wanted another bus fire in the near future. You bite your lip, thinking of what you could say to maybe talk the woman out of causing any un-needed trouble, she was sweet and could be a little 'wild' at times, but surely she could see reason. However, before you could think further you heard a scream.

"FUCK!"

On instinct you ran past the black curtain and nearly swallowed your tongue at the sight that greeted you; on the couch sat Lyn-Z Ballato naked at the day she was born. Gerard Way was knelt down on his knees in between her spread legs – which were tossed over his shoulders – and did things you could only imagine given the look of pure pleasure that influenced Lyn-Z's facial expressions. You couldn't help it, you just had to...you just had to watch, maybe they hadn't noticed you yet, maybe, just maybe you could get away without them ever knowing they've turned you on unlike anyone ever had by simply being on display for your eyes to see. Unfortunately it seemed fate had a different plan for you all together, you watched from your stunned state as Gerard removed himself from Lyn-z and stood up. You should have moved you knew you should have, but it was too late, once he turned and those dominating hazel eyes locked onto you, you were a goner. His nonchalant demeanor made seeing him shirtless with undone jeans that hung low on his waist showing off his hipbones like the most natural thing on earth, the way he licked his sheen lips of the woman who now laid breathless on the couch behind him made your heart race, and the way he simply grabbed his beer before taking a drink of it – all the while watching you – made you want to fall onto your knees before him and beg for him to take you then and there.

'S-Speak!'your mind hastily yelled, you knew you couldn't get away unnoticed, but maybe they'd forgive you for walking in on them

"S-Sorry! I t-thought it was just-"

"Just the two of us?" A voice whispered into your ear making you jump, however, you couldn't turn around due to the two arms that slowly wrapped themselves around your waist.

' _How had I not noticed her move?_ ' you internally thought, however, looking at the man the stood before you another thought resonated within your head. ' _W-When did Gerard get so close? And where's his beer?_ '

The only explanation was that you hadn't been paying attention, or that maybe if you stared into Gerard's eyes long enough time warped...the latter seemed more likely to you, even though the former made more logical sense.

"You were right she is adorable," Gerard chuckled looking at you with a smirk, he was suddenly within reach, all you need to do was put your hand out.

"And that's why you should never doubt me," the familiar voice of Lyn-Z said from behind you.

Everything stood still, this couldn't be really happening...were you dreaming again? You had to have been because there was no way in hell this could be any kind of reality. You've had many dreams about Lyn-Z before, but never with another person and they were all so real but unlike most times this time you felt the warmth of her bare body pressing up against your back.

"Am I dreaming?" You asked, looking over your shoulder and the bassist who grinned at your words.

"Yes Hun, yes you are..."

"Then why is he here?" You asked, looking back at the singer who continued to grin at your with a sinful look in his eyes. "I've never had a dream with the two of you before..."

"Maybe it's because you've been hanging out with us all this week," the singer replied and you nodded.

There was no denying you found Gerard attractive, you couldn't deny those moments when he'd playfully throw his arms around your waist that your heart would speed up dramatically.

"When I dream...it's never this real..."

"It could be because you've finally met us that it seems a lot more...real," the raven-haired woman replied, placing a kiss on the side of your neck.

You hummed in response as your head rolled to the side, it made sense, up until earlier this week Lyn-Z - or Gerard - touching you had been nothing more than an erotic fantasy of yours. Plus it would explain the strange lapses in time. A hand, larger than your own, took hold of your wrists in a gentle hold placing them on the lean chest of the man before you, opening your eyes you looked up at Gerard and bit your lip, your mind must have been more observant this week than you'd realized. However, you were thankful for the intake of detail as you ran your hands, slowly, up to his neck before pulling him in for a kiss.

' _They're softer than in my other dreams..._ ' You thought as your lips molded together, before he licked your bottom lip and you gladly opened for him.

Lyn-Z was busy leaving marks on your neck, ones you wished you could wear in the real world, as her slender hands slipped under your shirt and up your stomach before cupping and massaging your breasts. You moaned into Gerard's mouth when she squeezed them and the singer took that opportunity to suck on your tongue, only adding to the pleasure you felt coursing through you. You felt a tug in the belt loops of your shorts and pulled away from Gerard and looked down, realizing it was him and you watched in a daze as he unbuttoned your pants, his large and slightly calloused hand made its way into your underwear, wasting no time before his middle and ring fingers found your clit adding pressure and rubbing you. Your arms wrapped around Gerard's neck and he played with your clit, driving you crazy with his slow pace, you felt sandwiched in between him Lyn-Z but the feeling of her taut breasts against your back only served to turn you on further.

"Why don't we take this further ladies?" Gerard suggested, removing his hand from you and you whimpered at the loss. However, following his hand to his mouth where he seductively licked his fingers while smirking at you, you couldn't help but lick your lips as the sight made you wetter.

"Fuck yes," the woman behind you exclaimed moving away from you, giving you the space you needed to turn and face her. "Well?" She asked smirking at you, gesturing to your wrinkled and undone clothes.

You felt the need to hurry as you knew more times than not it was when things were getting steamy that your alarm would go off, waking you up from your bliss and leaving you high and dry. With that thought in mind you wasted no time before discarding your clothes, unclipping your bra and tossing away your panties, the red-lipped goddess's smirk grew seeing you just as naked as she currently was.

"Eager are we?" She chuckled, biting her lip as her eyes traveled down you bare form

"I-I don't want to wake up before we finish..." You said with a deep blush.

"That's right; we wouldn't want that, right Linds?" Gerard teased, the sound of a belt coming undone sounded as he spoke.

"No, no we wouldn't," the bassist agreed, leaning down to lap her tongue over your left breast as her hand pinched your right nipple making you moan loudly.

"Fuck," your head falling back only to rest against Gerard's chest.

You felt Lyn-Z grab hold of you hand and walk you over to the couch, Gerard following close behind her. The bassist kissed you roughly as the singer laid down, removing the last of his clothing - his black boxers- which left him completely exposed to the two of you, the sight of his hard cock made you shiver in pleasure. Lyn-Z released you gesturing for you to rid Gerard and you wasted no time, straddling him you positioned his hardened dick at your entrance before doing down, moaning as he filled you completely. Once you adjusted to his length you began to move up and down, fucking yourself with his cock. Your eyes were closed and you hadn't realized it until you felt a pair of lips kiss yours sloppily, opening your eyes you were met by the sight of a flushed Lyn-Z, your eyes traveled down her naked body that straddled Gerard's face and felt yourself nearly climax at the sight of him eating her out.

"Fuck! Yes Gerard r-right there! Fu- yes!" The woman before you moaned, squeezing her breasts as her head fell back in pleasure.

You felt your stomach tighten, the need to cum was coming up fast and you steadied yourself by placing your hands on Gerard's toned stomach as you bounced on his dick. The sound of your skin slapping against his sounded so real, the feeling of his cock buried deep inside you with each thrust, the heat of his skin against yours, all of it seemed so real.However, you knew this was nothing but an erotic imagination, but that didn't stop you from enjoying the toe curling and mind numbing pleasure you felt course through you. Your nails ran down his pale skin as your legs began to quiver, your body screaming just how close to climaxing it was.

"Yes! God- yes...f-fuck! I-I'm close!" You moan, suddenly a hand grips your chin.

"No you're not (Y/N)," Lyn-Z says with devious smirk. "Get up."

You obediently follow her command and pull up off of Gerard, immediately feeling like your legs are about to give up at any moment, you watched as Lyn-Z got off of Gerard and the man stood. You couldn't help but bite your lips at the sight of these two beautiful creatures, their naked bodies damp with sweat from sex, it made your heart speed up. Lyn-Z sat you down against the armrest before spreading your legs apart, getting onto her elbows and knees in front you she pushed your legs further apart and before your knew it her tongue lapped over your soaking clit and you hand to slap a hand over your mouth to keep you from screaming in pleasure. The sinful feeling drowned you and the image of Gerard having done the same to her not long ago plagued your mind.

"F-Fuck!" You moan, your eyes watching in a daze as Gerard got into his knees behind her before gripping her hips and ramming his cock into the woman.

"Shit!" Lyn-Z hissed with a smirk, looking up at you as she resumed her actions.

You didn't know whether to feel flustered or excited at the fact that Gerard was able to watch everything that was happening, from the way Lyn-Z ate you out, to the way you massaged your breasts. The singer smirked at you before speeding up, his skin smacking against Lyn-Z's thundered through the bus and you felt nothing but the high of the euphoric feeling that seemed to consume you whole. It was unexpected but completely welcome when the bassist in between your legs shoved two of her skilled fingers into you as she sucked your clit relentlessly; her slender fingers curled at an angle and hit something inside you nearly making you scream. You felt the familiar feeling you had minutes ago come rushing back, your legs began to shake and your stomach tightened, however, this time you couldn't fight or hold back the need to cum. Gripping onto Lyn-Z - surprisingly soft - black hair you came, you felt the woman's tongue lap over your quivering pussy as you did before she herself screamed in ecstasy which was followed by a growl as you watched Gerard cum on her back.

"Fuck..." The singer huffed breathlessly, running a hand through his damp hair.

"T-That was amazing..." You sighed, biting you lip as you looked down at the woman who grinned up at you.

"That it was," Lyn-Z agreed, moving to kiss you deeply, her tongue running over yours making you taste yourself.

You heard the familiar beeping of your watch, pulling your out of your sleep and bringing you back to the real world. You weren't sure when you had fallen asleep but that dream was by far the best, the light shone in you reyes and you kept them closed as you stretched, not wanting to face the day just yet. You heard a groan beside you and- wait, what? Opening your eyes your were met my a bare chest of a man, you yelped and pulled away falling onto the floor, looking up you saw a sleepy Gerard smirking down at you, dressed only in boxers as, a former sleeping, Lyn-Z yawned and stretched.

"'Mornin Hun..." She smiled down at you before giggling. "Why are you in the floor (Y/N)?"

"B-But all that...dream...all that was a dream..." You rambled trying to make sense of what was happening.

_'It was a dream, wasn't it?'_

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Sugar, but last night was _very_ real," Gerard chuckled, stretching with a long yawn.

"And very fun!" The young bassist added with a giggle, looking down at you. "We should get changed before band gets back."

Gerard nodded in agreement.

  
"I don't think they'd appreciate walking in on is half naked, again," The singer laughed, pulling on a shirt that was tossed on the table.

**—————————————————————-**

  
You remembered your first night with Lyn-Z and Gerard, your mind replaying the event in your dreams nearly every night since it happened, however, most times there was no need to dream it as for the rest of the tour the three of your had your 'fun' behind closed doors. You never shared the tales of your escapades with the couple and neither did they as there was no reason for others to know, the singer and bassist came out as an item after the tour and you were happy for the couple. It had been nearly a three years since your internship helped your career take off when you got a call from an unknown number, you remembered answering the call assuming it was a potential client. However, the person on the other end was no client, but still made you an offer you really couldn't refuse, and that was how you found yourself at the doorstep of the Way house hold, something thought you never would be possible again after the three of your parted ways once the tour had ended oh so long ago. When none other than Gerard Way, and his now wife, Lindsey Way opened the door to greet you with those all too familiar mischievous smirks of theirs, you knew you were in for a night of fun that you wouldn't forget.

Who knew reality could be far better than dreams?


End file.
